Nous brûlerons ensemble
by Alice Doren
Summary: Quand la nuit crache ses derniers soupirs, chacun erre dans les bois. Ils sont là, tous les quatre, et deux d'entre eux doivent partir pour que les autres puissent survivre. Ainsi commence la ronde des histoires et des sacrifices, et personne ne sait qui en réchappera vivant.


**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'OS qui suit est le premier depuis très longtemps, j'avais un peu perdu l'habitude d'écrire, donc ne soyez pas trop exigeants! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à le lire, et sans plus de blabla, voici l'OS!**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Elle se promenait dans une forêt brune et paisible, un peu menaçante peut-être. L'air était doux, et elle portait une longue robe fleurie qu'elle n'aurait pas porté en temps normal. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour respirer, goûtant à la quiétude des dernière heures de la nuit. Bientôt, le soleil se lèverait, et toutes les étoiles qui avaient accompagné son errance silencieuse disparaîtraient les unes après les autres. Hermione ne savait pas si elle les retrouverait un jour, ou si cette escapade n'était qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie de citadine où les étoiles ne se reflètent que dans les fenêtres des immeubles.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas triste. Elle avait déjà perdu tant d'amis dans le sang et les convulsions des corps qui se débarrasse de leurs derniers fonds de vie que ces disparitions tranquilles à mesure qu'approche le soleil lui semblaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Le doux vrombissement du vent étouffait les bruits alentours, et il lui fallut un moment pour percevoir le craquement d'une feuille derrière elle. Elle sursauta, et sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers la poche où elle avait pour habitude de ranger sa baguette. Force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait ni poche, ni baguette. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu être aussi imprudente. Une fois de plus, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Son effroi ne fit que grandir lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme qui la traquait. Scabior, le Raffleur. Il portait toujours son écharpe autour du cou, et un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres.  
Elle frémit lorsqu'une voix rauque, profonde comme ces lacs noirs où sombrent parfois les tritons, s'élèvait dans le silence de l'aube.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me cherches, lâcha-t-il, la toisant. Après nos dernières rencontres... mouvementées, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.  
Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce et lointaine, qui lui était familière sans qu'elle puisse la reconnaître comme étant la sienne.  
-Cette nuit -ou ce matin, je ne sais pas, permets-moi de dire cette nuit je la connais depuis plus longtemps-, cette nuit est si belle et si calme qu'il serait dommage de la gâcher en querelle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve, et ce serait parfait. On pourrait danser sous la pluie, ça attirerait peut-être des nargoles.  
-Luna, je sais que tu me cherchais. Aucune personne sensée ne passe sa nuit à marcher seule dans les bois. La seule chose que j'ignore est ce que tu me veux. Alors arrête d'essayer de détourner mon attention et dis moi ce que tu fous ici.

Une ironie étrange étira leurs lèvres, et Hermione comprit que si elle ne se ressemblait pas, c'était parce qu'elle avait pris place dans une autre, et qu'elle se trouvait malgré elle au cœur d'une histoire rocambolesque dont elle n'avait pas envie de faire partie. Après tout, Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de sensé, par Merlin !  
-Je ne te cherchais pas. Je ne voulais même pas te voir. Je l'espérais un peu, c'est tout. Et puis, je ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, murmura-t-elle, et Scabior perçut dans ses yeux une tendresse et une confiante qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Quelque part à l'intérieur de Luna, Hermione s'agitait, tiraillée. Une partie d'elle avait conscience qu'elle assistait à quelque chose d'intime et de très rare, et que sa place n'était pas ici. Une autre voulait rester ici, protéger son amie dépourvue de baguette confrontée à un ancien criminel de guerre toujours vêtu du foulard qu'il lui avait volé. La dernière enfin, la plus rationnelle, celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la douce folie qui pulsait à l'intérieur de Luna (elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être comme ça à l'intérieur de certaines personnes), était simplement abasourdie par les événements, et n'avait qu'une obsession en tête : savoir pourquoi elle était un l'intérieur de Luna, alors que celle-ci semblait avoir un plein contrôle d'elle-même, et pas à l'intérieur de son propre corps, qui devait à cette heure là de la nuit être serré contre celui de son mari dans la chaleur du lit conjugal.

-Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi. Il y a quelques années de cela, je t'aurais battue et traînée devant les mangemorts pour une poignée de gallions. Peut-être que je pourrais toujours le faire.

-Et elle, elle serait en sécurité avec toi? demanda la jeune blonde, pointant du doigt le foulard d'Hermione.

A l'intérieur, Hermione se taisait, figée. Elle aurait voulut hurler, se boucher les oreilles, fracasser son crâne contre l'épiderme fragile de son amie plutôt que d'entendre le venin jaillir de ses lèvres, la peine aussi, elle sent qu'autour d'elle tout se tord et se serre, les volutes labiles se condensent, se massent, c'est dense et c'est rouge, ça pulse de plus plus en plus vite, Hermione étouffe, elle ne pensait que ça pouvait exister, pas chez Luna, elle voudrait sortir. Elle se dit qu'elle n'a jamais imaginé Luna amoureuse, si c'est bien de cela que l'on parle. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un tel homme, si tant est que ce soit un homme? Mais déjà son amie continuait, et ça se resserre toujours plus.

-Nous avons tous commis des atrocités pendant le guerre...

-Pas toi, répliquèrent ensemble les voix d'Hermione et de Scabior.

Hermione déglutit sa salive, paniquée. Elle n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation. Dans son inconscient,Luna avait toujours représenté, dans son innocence, une sorte de moralité absolue, sans qu'elle eu besoin de le mettre en mot. Heureusement, Scabior ne parut pas l'entendre, mais Luna parut troublée.

-Si, répondit-elle d'une voix calme et déterminée. J'ai fait des choses atroces, comme chacun d'entre nous. Comme Harry Potter. Comme toi. Comme elle. Mais... On ne peut pas voir ceux qu'on aime tel qu'ils ont été pendant la guerre, ou même avant. En tous cas, moi, je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer à chercher des coupables après toutes ces années, après que la plupart d'entre eux -et toi le premier- aient purgé leur peine. Je deviendrais folle, Scabior, si je continuais à vivre dans la guerre. Si je continuais à voir les bêtes.

-Mais tu continue à voir les bêtes ! Rugis Scabior, et Hermione recula, mais Luna ne cilla pas. Il y en a une, juste devant toi. Et elle sera toujours là, tant que tu persisteras à vouloir me voir. La bête est une partie de moi, Luna. Tu peux refuser de la regarder, mais elle est là, et le nier n'y changera rien.

-C'est faux. Peut-être que tu la vois en toi, mais moi je ne vois que toi. Il n'y que toi. De nous deux, tu es le seul à voir la bête.

Et effectivement, la bête était là. Hermione la sentait, à l'intérieur de Scabior, cette pauvre bête perdue qui n'avait rien à faire ici, et Scabior qui l'empêchait de partir tout comme Luna empêchait la gryffondor de s'en aller. Luna devait le sentir aussi, parce que la pression se relâcha autour d'Hermione. Pour le moment, Hermione n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était la bête.

Scabior sentit les bras de Luna s'enrouler autour de lui. Une onde de joie le parcouru.

-Tu ne survivra jamais à cette guerre si tu continues à te voir comme les gens qui te haïssent te voient.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Le loup garou fixait un point au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Luna, étrangement encouragée par son silence, ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

-Je ne te demande pas... reprit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, sans le regarder. Je ne te demande pas de recommencer comme avant, je sais que tu as une autre... Que tu as d'autres filles -elle pointa l'écharpe. Je veux juste que tu puisses te voir sans voir la bête. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, et elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit. Pourquoi elle était là. Pourquoi Luna l'avait entendu crier, alors que Scabior semblait ignorer sa présence.

-Luna, je suis à l'intérieur, je suis dans ta tête, dans tes yeux, dans ton ventre! Il n'y a que toi qui me retienne ici. Je suis ta bête, Luna, débarrasses-toi de moi, par pitié!

-Luna, reprit la voix de Scabior comme dans un écho. Cette fille n'est rien pour moi. Quand je chassais, elle était une proie, un fantôme, une source de motivation comme une autre. Bien sûr, je l'ai désirée, tu le sais, tu n'est pas idiote, Luna. Mais toi, Luna, n'as tu jamais désiré d'autre homme que moi ?

La jeune fille le fixa de ses yeux bleus, et pendant un instant, Scabior douta. Elle était si pure, si innocente... Elle était bien capable de l'avoir voulu personne d'autre.

-Personne ne pouvait voir les autres, murmura-t-elle, mais je suppose que ça compte quand même. Mais moi, je n'ai rien gardé d'eux.

-Luna, ce foulard n'est qu'une habitude, il y a longtemps qu'il ne porte plus son odeur. Prend le, rend le lui ou jette le au feu, je m'en fous. Si tu n'as pas de problème avec ce que je suis et ce que tu vas devenir, viens, Luna, reviens en enfer avec moi.

Luna revint à elle au contact de sa main calleuse dans la sienne. Son autre main serrait le foulard. Il l'entraîna à travers les bois, et Luna se fichait des branches qui lui griffaient les bras, des racines qui déchiraient sa robe et des orties qui lui défiguraient les jambes. Elle tombait de tant à autre, mais Scabior la rattrapait toujours, ses bras bruns la redressant brusquement. Il lui faisait mal. Quelle importance? Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était que cette enclume, ce poids froid et dur qui s'alourdissait chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce foulard enserrer le cou de Scabior, n'était plus là. Et cela valait toutes les tortures du monde. Devant elle, Scabior riait, d'un rire rauque, hystérique. Cela ne l'effrayait pas. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment effrayé.

Ils couraient ensemble, dans cette forêt toujours plus épaisse et menaçante, dans cette forêt qui finirait -ils le savaient- par les engloutir, par les dévorer. Mais ils étaient là, tous les deux, Luna et Scabior, et peut leur importait d'être dévorés vivants s'il pouvait l'être ensemble, sans la bête et elle pour les déranger.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours.**

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt!**


End file.
